


A happy halloween

by howlingmysteries



Series: It started with a story [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Jack is adorable, M/M, Nightmare, a lot short than usual, and so is Pitch, giggles, pair of cute idiots, pony ride, protective pitch, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmysteries/pseuds/howlingmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's first Halloween with the nightmare king. adorableness ensured. who will he dress as? The nightmare king laughs in his face, with fondness of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy halloween

Chapter 4 – Halloween 

Pitch still felt the overwhelming sensation of Jack touching him as a shock. Each time that he got close he felt himself tense, almost bracing himself for the unnerving feeling of someone walking through him. He was pleasantly reassured in Jacks belief every time he received a hug in welcome from the small boy. He swelled with happiness when he saw Jack’s warm, whiskey colour centered brown eyes look at him and not through him. He laughs now. He hasn’t laughed in a very long time and that’s all thanks to Jackson Overland. His first believer that isn't afraid of him. It’s enlightening to know that he can be believed in by pure belief and not fear. 

 

He was broke out of his musings by an over excited Jack dressed in a long black cloak that looks suspiciously like one of his own from his lair. 

 

He stepped out from the shadows to announce his presence before Jack was squealing with excitement. He didn’t even take a breath to talk before Jack’s mother was shouting at him to calm down. 

‘‘Have you started the candy without me? Blasphemy!’’ he said with mock outrage and a smirk.

Jack giggled before speaking. ‘‘no, silly, I’m just excited’’ 

‘‘and what, may I ask, are you excited about?’’ he asked innocently. As if. 

‘‘Have you hit your head? Halloween, of course!’’ Jack laughed gleefully.

‘‘What are you supposed to be anyway?’’ Pitch question whilst giving Jack a look up and down. 

‘‘I am the most feared being in the world. I am The Nightmare King.’’ Jack exclaimed with a stormy face and tried to make his voice scarier. However he let a giggle slip when Pitch smiled at his attempt. 

‘‘ah, I see, well then I shall follow his liege into the shadows, his trusty steed waits.’’ Pitch chimed dramatically, while Jack enjoyed the faux attitude.

He gasped when huge Black Nightmare came out from the shadows and bowed in front of him. 

‘‘wow, what’s her name?’’ Jack whispered with awe. 

‘‘This beautiful being is Onyx. She is a Nightmare, one of my favourites’’ Pitch said with pride. 

Before Jack knew what was happening, Pitch picked him up from under his arms and placed him onto the beast. Jack ran his small thin fingers through her grainy main with a huge smile. One that Pitch thought didn’t quite fit his character whilst wearing that long black cloak. 

He felt Pitch sit behind but was too engrossed in the feel of Onyx in-between his fingers.

‘‘Now, before we go are you sure that your parents won’t worry, because I can assure that they will.’’ Pitch said, not wanting Jack to get into trouble. 

‘‘I asked my mum if I could go and she said that it was fine but I had to be home before bedtime so we have about an hour to have some fun.’’ Jack turned his head to the dark figure behind him to reassure the Boogeyman. 

‘‘well, what are we waiting for then?’’ Pitch smirked at the boy.

‘‘your worry warts to fade I believe.’’ Jack said with a teasing voice and a cute smirk to his friend. 

With a devilish grin, Pitch clicked his tongue, Onyx shot through the shadows at high speeds, purposely wiping the smirk off the boy’s face and in to the small village of Burgess. 

Jack's loud laughter was heard around the whole town. And the screams that followed him were never questioned or talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry for not updating in a while, also sorry for the shortness of this one but my laptops been playing up so i'm sending to get it fixed, hopefully that wont take too long. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this little snippet.


End file.
